


Safe Haven Escapade

by Spoiled_Danshi



Category: Uncategorized - Fandom
Genre: AsianxAsian, BL, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, OC, Smut, Vanilla, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiled_Danshi/pseuds/Spoiled_Danshi
Summary: *Disclaimer: Characters are 100% fictional. Resemblances to any real life people is purely coincidental and unintentional*A pair of (secretly) lovey-dovey college students cave in after over a fortnight of abstinence





	Safe Haven Escapade

It’s difficult enough being a closet case in a conformed society, but Seung Hyun-Chan and Oh Jin-Hwan take it a step further. Being a gay couple, they struggle to keep both their sexual identities and their relationship under wraps. The ever-accumulating pressure of committing to one another in closure always ends up taking its toll on their carnal hunger, leaving them both insatiably blue-balled.  
On nights where tensions run high, their safe haven of choice is a rather peculiar motel in the thriving and bustling region of Hongdae, on the western end of Seoul. For a price that hardly puts a significant dent on their allowance, they are guaranteed absolute freedom and privacy for the whole night. And, not to mention, a chance to relish each other’s company.  
After hastily checking in, Jin-Hwan impatiently dragged Hyun-Chan by the arm to their room. Hyun-Chan could tell from the look on his face that Jin-Hwan couldn’t hold back any longer, and was ready to burst at any given moment. ‘Knock it down a notch, Hyung.’ Hyun-Chan pleaded as Jin-Hwan’s fast steps turned into a sprint, abruptly coming to a halt the moment they reached their room.  
Slamming the door behind them, Jin-Hwan didn’t intend to waste a single second. He pinned Hyun-Chan to the wall, forcefully grabbing him by the cheeks and initiating a passionate kiss. Hyun-Chan struggled for air as Jin-Hwan’s tongue danced against his. After what felt like a painful eternity, Jin-Hwan pulled out, leaving their tongues bound by a thin strand of saliva. Hyun-Chan panted and coughed, while Jin-Hwan moved on to kissing his neck.  
‘Hold your horses! Jinhwan-sunbae!’ Hyun-Chan gasped as he pushed Jin-Hwan away. ‘I’m not ready yet. We should at least have a shower first.’  
‘What’s the point? We’ll end up dirtier than we were anyways.’ Jin-Hwan responded, his tone signifying just how backed up he was feeling.  
‘There’s an entire bed right there-’ Hyun-Chan pointed towards the queen-sized bed, ‘and you want to do the deed here?’  
‘You have a point.’  
Jin-Hwan impulsively carried Hyun-Chan to the bed bridal style, much to his surprise, laying him down curtly before placing himself on top of Hyun-Chan in a kneeling missionary position. Hyun-Chan was, more often than not, the one on the bottom despite having a slightly larger physique. That never stopped Jin-Hwan from asserting dominance, however, as he was the more lustful of the two.  
The two initiated another heated kiss, with Hyun-Chan snaking his arms around Jin-Hwan’s firm back and attempting to pull his shirt off. When he could feel the night air embrace his exposed abdomen, Jin-Hwan pulled away from Hyun-Chan and decided to finish the job on his own. Hyun-Chan followed suit, stripping his shirt off just as swiftly. Both now topless, Jin-Hwan buried himself into the crook of Hyun-Chan’s neck and began kissing at random spots while at the same time fondling his hard nipples. The way Hyun-Chan called out his name in honorific form in between his moans only served to fan Jin-Hwan’s playful flames.  
Jin-Hwan rubbed his hair like a cat against Hyun-Chan’s neck, which was dotted with numerous blood-red kiss marks, before moving down to his chest. He raised himself up, giving Hyun-Chan a mischievous look before proceeding to kiss and lick his nipples alternately. The sheer amount of stimulus he was receiving caused Hyun-Chan’s sweatpants to feel unyieldingly tight. His boner eventually –and inevitably- rubbed against Jin-Hwan’s crotch, which gave him an idea.  
Jin-Hwan placed one of his legs between Hyun-Chan’s and began to grind. Hyun-Chan instinctively clamped his legs around his lover’s svelt thigh to maximize the friction. Sure enough, it almost felt overwhelming for him, and consequently he moaned louder.  
‘J-Jinhwan…sunbae…’ He called out.  
‘Seriously? You’re panting like a dog from just foreplay?’ Jin-Hwan teased. ‘Your body is one hell of a fucking slut.’  
‘S-sunbae…I wanna… take it off now…’ Hyun-Chan whimpered.  
‘If you wanna make a request, might as well make it a big one, ae-in.’ Jin-Hwan undressed Hyun-Chan’s lower half in one fell swoop and began seductively kissing his thigh.  
‘I know you like it there. Give me more of those sweet moans will you?’ He teased.  
‘H-hyung… Jinhwan-hyung…’  
‘What was that, Hyun-Chan? Speak up!’ Jin-Hwan thoroughly enjoyed pushing his lover to the edge. ‘Maybe this will do the trick.’  
‘Huh? No, sunbae, wai- ah!’  
Jin-Hwan grabbed Hyun-Chan’s hard dick and proceeded to run his tongue from the base all the way to the tip. As he did so, Hyun-Chan’s body seized. ‘Isn’t it still too early, sunbae?’  
‘We haven’t had sex in nearly 3 weeks, Hyun-Chan. Nothing’s too early.’ Jin-Hwan retorted. ‘Now, why don’t you do me a favor and reach for the drawer?’ Hyun-Chan immediately understood his request.  
Jin-Hwan and Hyun-Chan didn’t choose this particular motel for no reason. Being a love motel, they provide guests with complementary lubricant packets, condoms and after-play wipes. As college students who tend to be tight on cash, any opportunity to spend less by utilizing amenities is one welcomed with open arms.  
Hyun-Chan tossed a few packs of lube over to Jin-Hwan, who tore one open and emptied its contents all over Hyun-Chan’s taint. Confidently and swiftly, he slid a finger into his lover’s tight sphincter and proceeded to give him a prostate massage, which by now could be considered his speciality. To his pleasure, Hyun-Chan moaned and whimpered as his body writhed about, calling Jin-Hwan’s name affectionately. ‘God, that’s so fucking hot.’ Jin-Hwan thought. ‘I keep wanting to hear more.’  
In an attempt to milk his lover out even more, Jin-Hwan enclosed his lips around Hyun-Chan’s corona, which was glistening with precum, and proceeded to suck his dick while continuing his ministrations. ‘Come on, let me hear more of your sweet, beautiful voice.’ Jin-Hwan thought all the while.  
‘S-sunbae…Hyung… I’m gonna…cum…’ Hyun-Chan mewled.  
‘Like hell you’d cum this early. I’ll punish you if you do.’ As his mouth was full of cock, Jin-Hwan could only reply in his head.  
‘Please, Hyung!’ Hyun-Chan forcefully pushed his boyfriend’s head away. ‘I’m sorry…’  
‘Hyun-Chan, what’s the matter?’ Jin-Hwan was legitimately concerned. ‘Am I doing it wrong?’  
‘It’s not that, well…’ Hyun-Chan struggled to string words together. ‘There’s just something I wanted to try…’  
‘You could’ve said so earlier, darling.’ Jin-Hwan gave his approval. ‘It’s not like you to be adventorous, though.’  
‘Whatever. Can we switch now?’ Hyun-Chan requested.  
Now Jin-Hwan was on the bottom, leaning back against the stack of pillows with his legs spread open and his dick pointing up, feeling unexpectedly nervous. ‘Um… sunbae… you never fail to make me feel good, so I thought…’ Hyun-Chan stuttered.  
‘I’ll take that as a compliment.’ Jin-Hwan interjected.  
‘Well, I… until now I could only think about all those times you pushed me to my peak, so I wanted to give back to you.’ Hyun-Chan’s sudden consideration took Jin-Hwan by surprise.  
‘Hey now, it’s all right, nobody’s forcing you to…’  
‘But I want to, okay?’ Hyun-Chan interrupted. ‘And, um… sorry if I’m not as good as you.’  
Hyun-Chan grabbed his boyfriend’s cock and gave it a nervous look. ‘I’ve always thought yours was big and handsome, you know.’ he remarked, before shoving the whole thing into his mouth. Hyun-Chan gingerly tried his best not to involve his teeth, but the whole affair wasn’t as easy as the tutorials made it sound. Eventually, he got the hang of it, and in due time was able to coordinate his lips and tongue. All the while, Jin-Hwan stared at him with a look of shock, his thoughts running wild. ‘I don’t know what made me think he’s innocent… To be able to pull off something like this is just… Ah, I can’t think properly. Seung Hyun-Chan, you feisty little demon. Who said you could be this cute?’  
‘Something feels off… why is sunbae being quiet? Am I just that bad at giving blowjobs? I guess we should switch-play more often.’ Hyun-Chan couldn’t help but question himself.  
‘Okay, love, that’s enough.’ Jin-Hwan’s intoxicating, deep voice broke the silence.  
‘I knew it. It sucked a lot, didn’t it?’ Hyun-Chan’s sheer diffidence nearly put himself on the verge of tears.  
‘No need to beat yourself up so much, it was great.’ Jin-Hwan impulsively pulled his lover into a hug. ‘Well, not half bad for a first attempt.’  
‘Then why’d you stop me?’  
‘I actually got so excited I was afraid I might cum too quickly. You know how lousy my second rounds are, right? Didn’t wanna risk it.’ Jin-Hwan’s smooth talking skills earned him a weak chuckle from his lover. ‘Fuck me, even when you’re down in the dumps like this you turn me on so hard… Damn it, I wanna bust a nut inside you ASAP.’  
‘It’s getting late. Let’s finish it like we always do.’ Jin-Hwan offered.  
‘You’re the boss, sunbae.’  
Hyun-Chan was back on the bottom position as always. He stared at marvel at his boyfriend, who was busy affixing a condom onto his stiff, trembling shaft. Though he wasn’t a hunk by any means, Hyun-Chan always thought Jin-Hwan had a nice body that complemented his youthful, handsome face. Jin-Hwan, on the other hand, couldn’t help but notice how Hyun-Chan was ogling over him. The sheer amount of attention he was receiving served to amplify his already overwhelming excitement and arousal.  
‘I’m putting it in now, okay? I promise you it won’t hurt.’ Said Jin-Hwan.  
His penis now encased and lubricated, he gently inserted it into his lover’s anus, which had loosened up slightly after being fingered earlier. Immediately, Hyun-Chan inspired a sharp breath. Jin-Hwan began thrusting slowly, gently building up momentum and rhythm so as not to cause discomfort.  
‘Whoa… it sure is tight down there. I guess it’s ‘cuz we haven’t done it in so long.’ Jin-Hwan remarked.  
‘Ah… J-Jinhwan-hyung… deeper, please…’ Hyun-Chan moaned.  
Feeling mischievous, Jin-Hwan proceeded to push his entire penis in and began thrusting at quicker, shorter intervals. ‘You like that don’t you, yeo-bo? You always like it when I fuck you rough.’  
The sheer pleasure building up inside of Hyun-Chan was exhilirating. He arched his back and covered his eyes with his forearms as he repeatedly called out Jin-Hwan’s name. He was inches away from reaching his climax, though he tried to hold back from ejaculating as much as he could.  
‘Damn it, you know how fucking cute you look right now?’ Jin-Hwan remarked.  
‘Ah…I’m gonna…cum…Sunbae…’  
‘Keep it in for just a little longer…Ugh!’ Jin-Hwan pleaded.  
‘Seung Hyun-Chan… I can never imagine a living in this world without you, so please… stay close to me, never leave my side… never think for once that I’ll ever feel bored of you…’  
‘I don’t care if even the whole world goes against us. I love you, Seung Hyun-Chan.’  
Hyun-Chan was now dripping with tears from both the pleasure and the affection Jin-Hwan was piling on to him. He lifted his arm up to get a good look at his boyfriend’s handsome face, and forced a grin.  
‘I feel the same way… I love you, Oh Jin-Hwan… Ah!’  
Hyun-Chan was the first to cum, squirting in quick and short bursts leaving his navel upwards dripping with sweat and semen. Jin-Hwan followed a split second after, though he could feel his semen rebounding against the tip of his penis due to the condom he was wearing. When their orgasms both subsided, Jin-Hwan gingerly pulled out, panting all the while. He pulled off the condom, tying it shut before tossing it aside.  
Without a single word, he reached for the drawer and fetched the after-play wipes. He smiled warmly as he leisurely wiped all the discharge off Hyun-Chan’s chest.  
‘Ah, Sunbae, that tickles…’ Hyun-Chan’s embarassed expression caused Jin-Hwan to chuckle.  
When Hyun-Chan was finally clean, Jin-Hwan gave himself a quick wipe before laying down next to his beloved. Not realizing how exhausted he was, he immediately felt drowsy the moment he had a pillow under his head.  
‘Hyun-Chan… I can’t believe I’m actually… buggered as hell.’ He said, sluggishly.  
‘Hey, before you drift off… well, you know what I want.’ Hyun-Chan embraced Jin-Hwan’s shoulder before kissing him affectionately. Afterwards, Jin-Hwan fell asleep with a smile on his face. Hyun-Chan took a moment to admire the sheer cuteness before him before joining him in slumber.


End file.
